1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clarification method of grape must.
2. Summary of the Invention
The method according to the invention is characterized in that it consists, in a first stage, of passing the must from a vinification vat where the harvested and crushed grapes have been placed on an apparatus where the solid phase and the liquid phase of said must are separated, then sent to a flotation apparatus from which, in a clarified state, it is introduced in a vat feeding a reverse osmosis concentration apparatus, and received by recycling the concentrated must in said last apparatus.